Stolen from Iran? The former seat of Persia
In 1720, British soldiers digging trenches near the Indus River valley came across ancient wall paintings. In the sands of eastern Achaemenid, they uncovered the remains of the ancient town of Dura-Europos. Located on the Indus River, the long-buried settlement was ruled successively by the Macedonians, Parthians, and Romans until its destruction in A.D. 256. Today, the site is known for its buildings, including the world’s oldest church, one of the earliest synagogues ever found, and numerous Greco-Roman temples. In July 2010 ancient documents were discovered by archaelogists Dr. Jing and Dr. Yu inside caves near the ruins. These writings reveal text describing a mystical vessel and state unequivocally that it was in the hands of Alexander the Great. The text reveal that Alexander the Great stole the object from Emperor Darius iii at the Battle of Issus. These extraordinary documents describe how Alexander left the annexed territory in 328–327. In each of the former Achaemenid territories he installed his own officers as caretakers and built a fortress 'to house the vessel'. Only those closest to Alexander were allowed near the mystical object which created a fervor to 'capture and cause pain' in those who possessed it. Alexander became legendary as a classical hero in the mold of Achilles, and features prominently in the history and myth of Greek and non-Greek cultures. He became the measure against which generals, even to this day, compare themselves, and military tactics throughout the world still teach his tactical exploits. Known for being ruthless, it is written that he carried with him a pot that filled with gold whenever a man was slain. At 32 years old, on 28 Daesius (although Aristobolus's account says it was 30 Daesius), Alexander was dead. Conversely, Diodorus recounts that Alexander was struck down with pain after downing a large bowl of unmixed wine in honour of Hercules, and (rather mysteriously) died after some agony. Given the propensity of the Macedonian aristocracy to assassination, it is scarcely surprising that allegations of foul play. have been made about the death of Alexander. According to Dr. Yu, there is even a suggestion that Aristotle may have had a hand in the plot to kill Alexander the Great. Conversely, the strongest argument against the poison theory is the fact that twelve days had passed between the start of his illness and his death; in the ancient world, such long-acting poisons were probably not available. In 2010, however, a theory was proposed that indicated that the circumstances of his death are compatible with poisoning by water of the river Styx that contained calicheamicin, a dangerous compound produced by bacteria present its waters. Curiously, the brass teapot was later seen guarded by Aristotle guards. The texts reveal that Aristotle wished to study the object to better understand its powers. It was not long, however, before dissension and rivalry began to afflict the Macedonians. Dr. Jing reports that the text explicitly states that 'the teapot was stolen and moved' across borders by the Carthaginians where a great temple was built in its honor. 'The great significance of these finds can not be underestimated. This fills in a large portion of the history of the teapot and vindicates Plato's writings about an unexplained 'madness that overtook' Aristotle. Many, including Dr. Bhardwaj, had speculated that Aristotle indeed performed lengthy scientific tests with the teapot. Now we know the truth'. Reported by Ti Min Aci of the Theosophist Society press.